theblackmanefandomcom-20200215-history
Aithen Louvus
Aithen Louvus was the father of Qarx Louvus Furyhold and the second human to ever be converted to a god. Aithen was a magician with incredible skill, being one of the mages in the world to invent and improve spells, rather than simply mastering old ones. Aithen Louvus started as a noble and was recognized for his intelligence by the gods, shortly before his death, which resulted in him being converted to a god and watcher of Cortus. Upbringing Aithen was the son of an influencial nobleman and a female tutor of alchemism, giving him a life of opportunity and unlimited resources. As Aithen came into his young adult years, he was recognized as a boy of great political understanding and was often asked for advice by even the most succesfull nobles. Aithen also had impressive capabilities with the arts of speechcraft, enchanting, illusions and the remaining forms of magic. With the guidance from his father and teachings of his mother, Aithen eventually became a rockstar of the time, participating in attacking strongholds, most funerals and the foundation of a large number of organizations. Aithen lived during the time of the first and second city war, taking part in the political struggle, against the increasing rate of criminality, eventually forcing him and the most powerfull of spellcasters to form the circle. From mortal to god With the circle created, Aithen had created a safe society for a small amount of people, isolated from the almost apocalyptic bandit world outside the magical shield. Although some considered it slavery to be trapped within the shield, Aithen was looked at as a prophet and became known in the time as the mortal god. With the outbreak within the circle, Aithen was forced to cancel the channeling of the circle, exposing his carefully build society to the dangers of the criminal world outside. Confident that it was the end of all times of peace, Aithen went to sacrifice his life in a fight against the majority of the criminals in the area. With luck and skill, he survived the encounter and had saved a larger location from the influence of bandits, stopping the conflicts around the continent of Silvestre. With title as hero and guider of the people in Silvestre, the gods had found their first candidate ever to be converted from mortal to god. One day, when meditating in a garden, Aithen was contacted by the gods and demanded to leave the world of mortals, to become god and watcher of not just Silvestre, but all of Cortus. Aithen have since then only interacted with mortals a few times, one being with his son, by use of the legendary soulgate. Aithen has since then forever remained within the realm of gods and goddesses, using his immortal abilities to watch over the human race and have a direct impact on natural catastrophes and world wars, whenever arising. Notes *Aithen is the only god or mortal to ever invent time traveling. *Aithen is the only mortal to ever be forced to become a god. *Aithen was the only human to ever be given the disease of grey skin, originally exclusive for halfhumans.